


I Just Need To Touch Him

by cakeforlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Military, Sad Harry, Soldier Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeforlarry/pseuds/cakeforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasn't supposed to be home for four months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need To Touch Him

Harry wasn't really angry or disappointed. He was just sad. He just wanted to stay in bed and never get out.

Louis was supposed to come home in two months, but his deploymeant got extended. Harry just wanted to touch him. He just wanted to hold his hand and kiss his forehead and just hold him. Sometimes he missed him so much he couldn't breathe. Sometimes he worried about him so much that his chest hurt.

He lied in bed. He called in sick for three straight days. He didn't even watch television, or even get out of bed if it wasn't to get food or use the bathroom.

His phone rang loudly from across the room. He trudged to it. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Liam said cheerfully into the phone, "Do you want to go out tomorrow? Get something to eat?"

Harry sighed, "Not really."

"Come on, H. You're just lying in bed, being sad." Liam said sadly. "You have to get up and go out. Louis will be back, just - y'know - not as soon as we thought."

Harry closed his eyes. "Look, Liam. I love you, I really do, but I don't want to get out of bed or stop being sad." Harry just needed to mope around for a few more days and then he'd be fine. There wasn't anything actually wrong with him, he just need to let the facts sink in. Louis wouldn't be coming him for four months. He'd get over it, but he need more time.

"Harry, I'm coming to get you at one tomorrow and you're going to go to the diner with me whether you like it or not." and with that, Liam hung up.

Harry sighed. He might as well just go, it wasn't like Liam would let it go.

*

Harry just put on whatever was clean. He put on new sweatpants and a hoody. He laid back in bed and waited for Liam to come.

Harry had left the door unlocked, so Liam just walked in. "I'm here!" he yelled up the stairs.

Harry pushed himself out of bed.

They were in the car and Liam was messing with the radio. He stopped on a generic pop song.

"Come on, at least he isn't dead." 

"Don't - " Harry warned. "Do not even say that."

It was quiet for a second. "Harry, it could honestly be so much worse. I'm not saying that you can't be sad, but it could be horrifically worse and I think you should focus on the fact that he is coming home, eventually."

Harry just nodded and Liam focused on the road. They pulled into the parking lot of Marcie's Diner and Liam shut off the car.

He smiled over at Harry. "Okay, well, don't hate me." Liam said, with a giant smile on his face. 

"Why would I -" there was a knock on the car window. Harry turned. Louis.

Louis Louis Louis Louis. He was right there. The only thing in between them was a car door. Louis Louis Louis Louis. Harry opened the door and jumped out. Louis Louis Louis Louis. He wrapped his arms tight around him.

Louis. He was here. He was home. He was in his arms.


End file.
